Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User
<''' Other Features' 'New Rule for Renominating Old Featured Users' 2011-2013 Featured User Hall of Fame Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured User, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate a user. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a User '''Note:' For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *'ALL' votes, whether for or against, MUST have a reason. *For and against voting is to retain its numbered list from the preloading layout. Commenting is to keep a plain bulleted list. *July 1, 2013 - Only registered users may edit the wiki, so registered users may vote. *Due to past annoyances, any negative conversation in comments will result in the conversation being permanently shut down and archived in a temporary subpage that will be deleted after the voting. *Not exactly a rule (more of a tip), but don't be sad if you lost the nomination to another user. Just because somebody voted for you doesn't mean they hate you. And not everyone is cut out to be a Featured User. *'You ''can change your vote. But you can't vote twice.' *You '''can't' vote for yourself or for a user you nominated. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. **1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. *'NEW: Beginning with the Featured User of January 2016, all users whose last edit has been within three months and were previously Featured before January 2015 are eligible for renominating and being Featured again. ' User Requirements *We actually don't have many user requirements. Just don't nominate a really new user who has almost no experience. Previous Winners 2011 *April: Roads *May: Ancy *June: Omi *July: Dave *August: Charbel *September: Brian *October: Bink *November: Redo *December: Sub 2012 *January: Dan *Febuary: Jon *March: Solo *April: TIE! Plasma and Rob *May: Toon *June: Jack *July: Sci *August: Sklei *September: Water *October: Zon *November: Nick *December: Ulti 2013 *January: Speedy *Febuary: Plasma *March: Cyber *April: Yopo *May: Omni *June: Paper *July: Max *August: Lego *September: Ultra *October: Ahmad *November: Brandon *December: Dark 2014 *January: Duncan *Febuary: Tammar *March: Ray *April: Dyloxx *May: Sif *June: Echo *July: Ed *August: Reo *September: Mig *October: Dioga *November: Shades *December: TJ 2015 *January: Ren *February: Bry *March: StreetM *April: Alan *May: Ls *June: Polarbear114 *July: Shadow *August: CaT *September: Korda *October: Bat24 *November: Rex Forte *December: Echoecho6 ---- The Awesome Jack Created by God and nominated by Sci. For #Greetings, I am the seventy-first Monitor! 21:12, December 15, 2015 (UTC) #While Toon is a great friend, I can't help but see how much Jack has done for this wiki. You've got my vote, buddy! Kamen Rider is bad! 01:57, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Against # Comments *Jack has written a lot, and done a lot even without being an admin. As we begin to allow old nominated users to be re-featured, I think Jack is the perfect candidate. Please vote for him. --The Master Writer is indulging in MURDER once again.... 02:52, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Cartoon44 Created by Thomas & Martha Wayne and nominated by Miggy Piggy. For #An all-around kind user who has never snapped at anyone, never kept grudges, and really fun to talk to. He's a really good buddy and is deserving of Featured User. :D UltiEpic! (Wall - Blog - ) 01:42, December 18, 2015 (UTC) #My name is Pride. 01:43, December 18, 2015 (UTC) #'Yopo' (Wall - Blog - ) 03:51, December 18, 2015 (UTC) #[[User:Ultra3000|'EMBRACE THE DARK SIDE']] (Wall-Blog- ) 12:07, December 18, 2015 (UTC) #Apparently people thought we were starting a YouTube channel or something. What is this?! WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT IS MY LIFE?! #He always has a great personality and treats people with respect'Echoecho6' (Wall - Blog - ) 21:26, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Against # Comments *You all know Mister Zoon, he's been a vital asset to this wiki since November 2011. Not only has he excelled at being an amazing chat moderator, but he's graciously succeeding as one of our new administrators. Aside that, he's one of the best people you can meet. I haven't once seen him angry or anything negative. He's always been helpful and genuinely cares for everyone here, as well as a dang good writer (The Evolution being the best example), and I can't quite put into words how amazing of a friend he is. Everything about him is incredible and worthy of being in this position. Please vote for him, he really, really deserves it. :) He's a meanie with a beanie, the man with a plan, he's MiggyThePiggy 01:36, December 16, 2015 (UTC)